A color filter comprises a black matrix layer on a glass substrate, color filtering layers (R, G, and B), etc. Here, in the procedure for producing the color filter, the process for forming each film layer is as follows.
Firstly, a layer of a photoresist corresponding to a film layer is coated on the glass substrate; then a pre-baking is performed; after the pre-baking, an exposing and a development is carried out; at the end a post-baking is conducted. Therefore, if substandard products are found during the procedure for producing the color filter, most of the founded substandard products have undergone the post-baking for at least once. Since the color resist after post-baking has been cross-linked and cured, it cannot be peeled from the substrate by a developing solution. Furthermore, a protective layer, which cannot be removed or peeled either, can form on the color resist layer.
Here, the black matrix material is generally a material comprising chrome or chromic oxide, or an organic material. The material of the color resist is generally a composition comprising an organic pigment, a photocurable component, a photo initiator, a base-soluble resin, a solvent and other additives. The material of the protective layer is generally a composition comprising a photocurable component, a photo initiator, a base-soluble resin, a solvent and other additives.
Disuse of glass substrate results in huge waste due to the high cost thereof, therefore it is possible to peel all of the film layers on the substrate of the substandard color filter and reuse it, in order to save cost. However, the purpose of cost saving cannot be achieved if the film layer is not peeled completely, or it takes too long time to peel it completely.
Accordingly, to provide a peeling liquid for a resist being able to remove the color resist and the protective layer rapidly and efficiently becomes a technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.